Media content (e.g., user-generated media content, etc.) often times includes a song. In certain instances, it may be desirable to remove and/or change a song included in media content. One option to remove a song from media content is to mute the song. However, muting a song included in media content can diminish quality of the media content. Therefore, another option is to replace a song included media content with a different song. However, conventional techniques for replacing a song included media content with a different song often requires a user to select the different song from a list of hundreds of thousands of songs. Furthermore, it is often difficult and/or time consuming to replace a song included in media content with a similar song.